<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forward Redux by DG1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771377">Forward Redux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG1/pseuds/DG1'>DG1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hope vs. Despair, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG1/pseuds/DG1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the fall of Mountain Glenn and Kuroyuri shook the world Jaune arc son to a famous family of hunters becomes entangled in the mystery of the fallen cities while fighting to keep his dream alive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The broken dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An: So this is a story that's been toiling in my mind for what feels like forever( a month) and well here it is so just a few warnings if the synopsis didn't make it clear this story will somewhat be following RWBY but not whole hearted but this will be mostly an original story okay? also criticism will be appreciated now on tO THE SHOOOOOWWWWWWW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The broken dream</p><p>Jaune awoke to the noon light with slow abandon, the light danced through the white curtain bring colour to the cluttered room. A stench hung in the air of the room akin to thick miasma as if filled with rotting corpses, the source, small heaps of unwashed clothing dotting the room with reckless abandon, a single one bed person sat solitary in the large empty room.</p><p>Regardless he laid still in his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling and what laid upon it. It was a poster that wrote 'A Grimm's worst nightmare' in white with a font that could only be described as electric, a man standing triumphant on top of a Grimm in the centre of it, a confident grin on his face. Jaune stared, ocean blue heavy with dark bags, he stared vacantly at the poster before wordlessly standing to reach for it. The knowledge of his limited reach all but forgetten,he reached nonetheless, jumping, desperate. Just as he caught it with the tips of his fingers he heard a tear before falling to the floor spectacularly, landing on his side in the process "Ow'' he muttered as he rolled to his back bringing what he tore to his sight only finding the eyes of the poster ''...Can't even do this right'' he sighed throwing the piece of the poster into a heap of clothes before staring at the ruined poster. His reach...his efforts, too short</p><p>Silently Jaune trudged toward the kitchen as his stomach growled much like a Beowolf after prey, he moved down the steps graceless into the quaint empty kitchen, his Dad long gone. The peaceful quiet soothing "Yo Jaune! Glad to see you joi-ooh! What is that smell! it's disgusting!" Came a disastrous shout of an undoubtedly familiar boisterous voice, his darling big sister, Saphron and so the peaceful quiet died.</p><p>He shook his head silently, confusion colouring the eyes of Jaune Arc as he stared at the reeling woman, a continent displaced from her own little family suddenly. He paused, her disgusted ranting simple white noise, his face twisted in deep thought "Saphron? How? When did you..." He says before trailing off. She must have heard it from Dad, Jaune scowled before set on his sister only to find an empty spot where she should have been "Vea! It's worse then I thought. Jaune go take a shower! Now!" She shouted from the lounge desperate to get away from the stench "But-" he tried "Now!" She shouted, her eyes promising pain or humiliation, which he didn't want to know. Reluctant, he obeyed muttering under his breathe as he went.</p><p>"Yo Jaune glad to see you join the land of the living" she says as she serves him a sandwich "Just the way you like it" she smiles sitting across him, merely filling a fraction of the large table fit for ten sitting oddly in the middle of the kitchen and lounge "Didn't you say that earl-wha?" He asked, steam raising from wet blonde. She paused, a face mask covering her face as she sat, a can of air freshener emptied around them. He stared incredulous, a smirk fighting it's way onto his face "Isn't that a little overboard, my feelings will be hurt, if you continue" he said, as a second can began filling the air, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead "Can't help it I can still smell it" she said as she gagged, a third can appeared ready to emptied into the air. Well it couldn't be help she really hated bad smells... Vea knows what she would if she entered the room. A fourth can "Okay! That's enough, my sandwich in danger now!" He shouted as he reached for the air freshener, resistance was what he was met with " .Enough" she muttered as she wrestled control from him. He grunted as they wrestled, she really was bad with smells. A small smirk danced on his face, until freshener hit is face, a growled "Damnit Saphron!" He shout.</p><p>The house soon settled into quiet as the wrestling stopped, the smell of roses heavy. Jaune sat quiet as he ate his now rose flavoured sandwich, shuddering all the while as she sat across from him a content smile on her face 'Well, at least one of us is happy' he thought as he stared at the empty chairs "So, how's it feel to be an adult now? Hitting the club with friends, getting into loads of trouble, waking up on the roof half naked~" she said, a smile danced on Saphron's face, he stared silently "Saphron, that was all you'' he said bluntly. She paused frozen by the bluntness of the statement "So what's up with you, my darling little brother'' she said, a motherly smile taking shape ''That was really smooth'' he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm "...You really are starting to sound like Selene. It's" she paused, a light smile on her face. He stared, confusion clear on his face "What?" He asked "Nothing, just wondering when you two are gonna get married" she said, her smirk teasing " Wha- Damnit, Saphron. It's not like-" "Uh-huh just name your first daughter after me~" she sang, her smirk growing along with the red of his cheeks. It's like this with them, he thought before he shook his head, right he had almost forgot what he was going to ask "Saphron?" "Yes, mister Marcelle~" she spoke, her teasing for from done. Crimson coloured his cheeks before he shook his head again, he had to ask "You came... Because you heard didn't you about my..." He trailed off, the silence now heavy. She knew this would come</p><p>"Jaune I..." She tried but words failed her, his answer already given "Oh...so that's how it is..." He said, a smile danced onto his face, the star needed for the play. Saphron sat quiet, a dark look on her face but silence still hang, words shut in her voice box, he moved to speak "Uh, did I really worry you guys that much?...I mean you guys were right,huh?... All that running, denying, stubborness and pride and what do I have to show for it... I... should have listened, you guys were just trying to show me the truth and I...continued to turn away from the truth...from reality... I'm sorry for doing this over and over again and now...now I finally realize I wasn't cut out for it... I'm sorry, I.. should have listened"he said the end coming as nothing more then a whisper, his smile never leaving his face. He waited, his right hand scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he stared at the mahogany table, silence being the only answer.</p><p>Slowly Jaune rose his eyes only meeting a crown of blonde, her eyes refusing to meet his in guilt ridden silence. He sat frozen as he moved to reach, his hand trembled, hesitant before dropping , he muttering a quick ''I'm sorry'' before leaving the room, exiting the house in his trot. She moved to speak only for words to fail her again as he left. She sat silent as he left, the house an heavy quiet, she breathed, her words freed from the prison of guilt, she muttered into the air, her voice heavy with remorse "Why are you saying sorry?" the deafening silence offered no answer.</p><p>A brutal assault of shimmering sunlight rushed his eyes as he greeted the afternoon day, the days of solitude the perpetrator. Blinking in response he took in the familiar sight, the vibrant green of spring blessed hills and the waves luscious emerald speared far, the rest died, stretching into the horizon. Sunlight filling his vision along with structures of familiar stone and wood a short walk away. Small flowers dotted the hills as if the ground had never been barren "This long...huh?" Jaune muttered, a thought of the last time filled his head before trudging toward the small town on the small dirt road.</p><p>Jaune stared aimless as he trudged the path towards the town, unaware as rolling hills became masses of lime and hardened dirt met concrete. Jaune wondered down a familiar alley, a moment of reprieve was all he needed "Dandre! There you are!'' a shout interrupted anger plain, in response a grimace passed his face as he heard the voice, he stood frozen in place, running had always been futile, he knew that she would catch him eventually. As the thought passed a sudden jerk caused a painful downfall only worsened by a sudden force pressed against his chest enough to bruise, his breath lost as he stared at the perpetrator, a malicious glint in her eyes, dust brushing her pale skin "Are you alright dear saviour? that was a pretty nasty fall'' Selene said concerned, her boot still on his chest. He scowled in response, his ocean blue eyes met her blood red now giving an air of concern. If he had to give her one thing she could be one hell of an actress, she almost looked concerned...well if you take away the fact she was the cause and get her boot off him then yeah "Can... you help me up dear citizen?'' he complyed, acting his part ''Sure!'' she said smiling brightly bringing a shiver down Jaune's spine. She looked...cute as her diamond closed in false delight her dainty hands running through her grey shoulder lengthened mane before moving her foot and helping him up. He muttered a small thanks in confusion...he did not understand an angry Selene, he never would.</p><p>''Are you maybe; angry Selene?'' Jaune asked, unease dripping into his question after all an angry Selene, is a terrifying Selene. He would rather take any of his sisters on a bad day... that minus Jeanne she was even more terrifying, besides it would be fun to annoy them once in awhile... Oh Vea his really was starting to sound like her ''What gave you the idea?'' she said sweetly, Jaune's eyes travelling to her shaking hand. Yep, she was mad ''I don't know maybe the bruise forming on my chest'' he said blankly her eyes giving way to concern again, he was never sure before returning to the the same sweet smile before ''Well dear saviour, if you had just, you know talk to me and you know not leave me worried about you for two damn months. This wouldn't have happened'' she said the same sweet smile plastered on her face albeit forcefully. Guilt danced a number on the stage of his face, his eyes dropping to the ground as the final act before a sigh left the girl opposite of him " Terva Jaune...Let's go to my dad's pharmacy, I'll treat the bruise there... I'm sorry'' she said in finality as she dragged the dishevelled boy out of the alley "I'm sorry'' he muttered under his breathe as she continued to their destination ''I...'' her words trailed off, that word laced with guilt, this time he was sure ''I'm sorry'' she said again only this time he knew it was for something else.</p><p>A few minutes later they had arrived at their destination, The 'Marcelle family pharmacy and clinic', written in both English and Usurian in bold in front on modest wooden house surrounded by forest. The familiar pointed roof of two story house, the staircase leading to the cosy clinic on the second story filling his vision as he passed picket fence still behind the Usurian girl as she dragged up him the stairs in hurried steps her white summer dress fluttering in the wind behind her, briskly they enter the clinic. Met with the empty waiting room Jaune sighed, her walking more akin to a jog, silently he wondered why the rush but then again this was Selene "Sit" she commended leaving no room for discussion and reluctant he obeyed, Visurma women always so commending, he thought as he sat on the examining chair? He didn't know exact what it was called "Shirt''she said curtly...well at least she wasn't angry anymore, he thought removing his shirt in the process, Selene moving to tend the bruise quietly.</p><p>The silence hung heavy in the air made heavy by tension of the unsaid, Jaune choosing to inspect the girl in front of him. His eyes wondered the girl, drinking in the familiar yet unfamiliar sight. Crimson red focused on the purple bruise on his chest, his eyes wondered down to the Ururian girl's oval face, her button nose scrunched in what would be mistaken for distaste, a small smile slipped on his face "What are you smile dear hero?'' that sickeningly sweet smile appeared again as she spoke her eyes looking up in 'joy'... he would have to ask why she did that "Uh I was just admiring you dear, maiden and isn't it Dandre?'' he said as his gaze shifted not before noticing the bags under her eyes ''...Staying up late again, huh? Is i-'' ''It's nothing, it just...'' a sigh ''Yeah, nightmares again but at least I got more time to practice. Got you fooled don't I'' she stated, her face twisting to nothing, unreadable as usual ''Mr. Marcelle's still thinking about...'' he trailed off ''Yeah, I'm guess your dad ain't any better either, still dead switching, huh?'' she says as she backs away, a small smirk crossing her face as she stared at his chest now pale peach, the purple stain long forgotten ''Yeah'' he said sullen, the smirk dropped as soon as it came,a sigh erupted from her lips in it's place ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it'' she said, rare remorse in her voice " It's fine, I guess I prodded a little to deeply" he said, a easy smile stretched across his face. She stared before sighing "Could you be a little less forgiving, it's makes me feel more guilty" she said "Can't help be forgive that cute face" he said, a smirk dancing his face as he put on his yellow shirt, a snort the response "Har har, my heart swoons. I'm so glad that I'm the only one you say such to?" She says robotic, her arms crossed in annoyance "Hey! If I'm gonna be your practice partner for your acting your gonna be mine for my game" he said, an indignant huff leaving him "Yeah, well aren't I doing my part of the deal I'm telling you how...great your game is" she said, her emphasis on great brought him melancholy "... that bad?" He asked, a dark cloud hang over him "No, they were fine just not the kind I'd like to hear. With the right girl, she might swoon" she said, a contemplative look on her face "Really?! Then can you do it, show me how she would act!" He asked, excitement coming off him in droves.</p><p>''Hmm, let me thin- how about no'' she said, as she stared at him blankly ''Mid sentence? That was quick'' he said, before he moved to speak unaware of the glint in her eyes ''That's what she said'' came the coy response, furrowing him brows in what was supposed to be a disapproving look, he glared, amusement not lost in her eyes ''Damnit Selene! You just had to and a weak one at that!" He said "My my~ Are you sure you aren't projecting, did she say that after you were done?" She said, her smirk growing all the while "No, I don't even I have a girl to fuck in the first place"</p><p>She paused, the devious glint in her eyes grew brighter. Jaune grimaced, this was bad, really bad ''My my~ A guy then?'' she sang, curiosity danced in the red of her eyes, her smile a little to happy. He seethed, before a smirk played across his face, he remembered that"Selene...your starting to drift again, can't help the fantasies of guys d-'' ''NO! I told you it wasn't mine!'' she shrieked in embarrassment, her cheeks almost as red as her crimson eyes, he smirked 'Well I guess there was some benefit in finding that...book " she was screwed.</p><p>''You're sleeping, Selene'' Jaune said, eyes trained on drooping eyes of pale girl ''I am not! Just...resting my eyes'' she stated, her slurring words betraying that statement "Yeah no excuses, off to bed you go" he stated, picking up the shorter girl "I told you Imnottired!"she slurred angrily, her word swimming together at the end, he quirked a brow in response "And I have a pretty girlfriend named Velvet. No excuses, sleep now" he commended leaving no room for arguments. Soon they arrived at her room, moving to her bed with easy despite the darkness of the room, he silently thanked Vea for her need for cleanliness as her laid her on her bed. After laying a duvet on her, he moved to leave the darkness of the room ''Jaune?" she called, exhaustion clear in her tone, stopping by the door Jaune turned "Yeah?'' he asked to the darkness ''Theydidn'tmeanit'' she slurred ''I know'' he responsed silent ''Theywerejustworried... Iwasworried'' ''I know'' "Jaune, Iknowit's... toolatebutnexttimedefinitely,youwillpasshthehunterspotentialexam... I... belie...' her words trailed as sleep over taking her. Jaune stared deep into the the darkness ''I'm not sure that's true'' he muttered into the darkness word lost in the air much like his dreams lost in the unconscious.</p><p>Jaune stared blankly into darkness of the night, a cool breeze dancing through his hair as the pale blue light washed over him. His gaze moved shattered moon almost complete, almost whole. A sigh silently escaping him "Home I go'' he muttered trudging into the vague direction of his home ''...ah!'' "Hmm?'' he sounded as he heard a faint sound. A muffled cry? or cry in the distance? He turned to the forest west the Marcelle house, the cry still faint but definitely in the forest. Jaune gulped as he stared deeper into the forest bringing his scroll up for light, hesitant he moved to the forest, listening for the cry. Deeper he moved, deeper still the faint cry growing stronger and stronger, a chill travelled up his spine as he heard the continued cry... the cry of a man. His hair raised to attention as the trees ahead grew shrivelled and leaves dry as if in touched by autumn, threatening to break into ash the blowing them to non-existent, he froze as bile raised to his mouth, the stench of decay the cause for the miasma. This was the end of the protection, he gulped, the cry now faint, slowly he moved his scroll towards the path ahead of him. He froze.</p><p>His blood chilled at the site, the man laid almost still on the ground, the slight movement of his chest his only sign of life as crimson pooled, hushed mumbling along with it. Jaune stared silently for a moment, shocked kept him still before he moved hesitant to stop the bleed. Bile filled his mouth as he inspected the wound, his head turned away in terrified disgust. His vision burned with the wounds. Claw marks embedded deep into to flesh as bits of muscle hung haphazardly on the right leg, the river of crimson parted by the pale white of the broken shin, the left completely, torn bites of flesh the only left like a piece of roughly torn paper, the crimson flow ever present. The man was as good as dead, no one would make it in time to safe, he swallowed as a lump formed in his throat "... I'm...sorry I couldn't help you" he muttered as the mumbling continued incoherent, a growl permeated the area, a shiver travelled his body. He looked up, bringing his camera along with his fearful gaze, he froze again, his heart caught firm in a vice grip. It's name, terror.</p><p>A crimson eye glared at the light that shone on it, it's glare held him still, his heart threatening crack through his ribcage, eyes glued on the monster before him. It look like fur less dog with skin as dark as the night surrounding them , hunched on it's all fours with bone piercing out of each leg as if broken only sharpening into a crave. It's back craved in an arc, the spine almost visible threatening to pierce it's skin until it had, the bone protruding as if it had grow to much. Its head a mere skull or at least the top of it's jaw, skull engraved with some sort of red paint, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it really was. It was a Beowolf, he was sure as he stared down the Grimm in silent fear. The Beowolf let out a low growl as it eyed Jaune, the dread like acid in his stomach he stood still. Slowly the Grimm moved towards, a predator in hunt of it's prey.</p><p>The scent of burning flesh filled his nostrils as the beast approached, it jumped back as if stepping into a flame. Jaune stared into the surroundings, as the outlines of bountiful trees greeted him unlike the dreadful horror of the Grimm's side, a breathe of relief left as he remembered he was still in the Amun barrier's protection. The beast glared and Jaune smile frantic, his legs gave out in relief...his life was save, he would live "...Waah~!'' he froze as a cry permeated the forest, one akin to a...child. The beast turning to the source the sound before turning to Jaune, a glint in it's eye. It turned, running in the direction off the wail. Before he could think a hand grabbed onto him weakly as he sat, brown met his blue and the man spoke forceful, his pain plain "...girl...f-forest...sa...s-save...her..." He said, his hand fell to the ground, the last of his life gone, silently he moved the man's dilated eyes shut "...Rest now" he said, the man's words etched into his mind.</p><p>He grew pale at the thought, had that Grimm just... he shook his head before turning to his scroll, shacking all the while. The ring permeated the forest as Jaune waited ''Yes Hello this is-'' ''Hello, y-you got t-t-to fuck! You g-got to come I think a k-kid wondered passed the shards protection and t-there's a man an he's...he's, oh fuck!'' he screamed into the call breathes, quick and shallow as panic seized him ''Calm down, sir. First tell what's your name and were exactly you are'' he said, taking a deep breathe he spoke ''J-Jaune Arc, Visurma, west of the Marcelle pharmacy I heard a scream and went to check if anyone got hurt and'' ''Okay, breathe, Jaune. It's alright. My name is Marty, help is on the way sir'' a breathe of relief escaped as he lowered his trembling hands, the kid was save...</p><p>He froze, realisation filled his eyes along with horror ''...How long?'' he asked, his voice trembling with a fear ''Jaune?'' he questioned uneased ''HOW LONG, MARTY?!'' he shouted terror lacing his voice ''...Thirty minutes'' he said, hesitant. Silence filled the air, the tension suffocating as Jaune stood frozen, they weren't gonna make it.</p><p>Before he knew it Jaune charged into the forest. Before he knew it he had dropped his scroll he is haste, the concerned calls of the man, Marty faded . Before he he knew grabbed a stick in hopes it could protection and the child long enough. Before he knew it he knew he signed his death warrant. He could think of many reason on why he went despite his fear, despites his uselessness and such but only one thought permeated his mind, the man's words he couldn't choke out.</p><p>''Save the kid''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A dance in the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Welcome Back to this humble little story of mine, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stuff...well fresh outta things to say but<br/>On to the show</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:A dance in the darkness</p><p>Laboured breathes left Jaune as he ran after the Grimm, the crunch of dead leaves the only sound accompanying him in the dead forest. Soon the breathes became jagged as he continued the pace, hoping to reach the child by some miracle, but burdened with the knowledge...he wouldn't make it like this. He shook his head vigorous, he was too far in, he had to think of something, anything, anything at all...</p><p>His azure moved through the forest as he ran, in search of a clue to the child's whereabouts, his eyes drawn to a piece of torn white cloth, clean as if it was newly washed with some dirt as the child ran. He moved to grab it in his dash .</p><p>His foot snagged on a stray root forcing momentum forward, he stumbled to a stop his skin grinding against the harsh jagged ground a dead tree forcing his stop. He laid breathless, his lungs screeching for air but his will, his drive forced his stand, his legs lead from would be pointless trying to catch up, he couldn't catch up and now that child would be... because of him, because he...his thoughts spiraled deep as an image of children assaulted his mind. He saw it, the lifeless body of the child as the Grimm feasted, he could see the pink entrails torn in jaws of the Grimm, a smirk dancing it's feature in sickening joy. The neck crushed under the foot Grimm, the fragile bone no more as crimson leaked from its reaped skin. The stench of iron, faeces and blood pooled as body ceased function. And lastly the eyes, the hollow dilated eyes that stare vacant as if...as if the darkness swallowed the once bright light. He shook at the image, stomach churn filled with dreadful acid, reeling. His breathe grew ragged as he pushed to stand, he had to, he thought desperate, he had to...</p><p>A growl interrupted, feral as familiar red glared at its meal. His ragged breathes snapped sharp, a gasp of terror, another one or the same one? He questioned himself as he stared down the dark creature. His legs trembled, whether for fear or labour he knew not but he stared down the feral creature in anticipation, waiting for the inevitable attack. The creature glared back, its growl growing more intense, Jaune could have sworn drool left its jaw as if...the Grimm lunged forceful,its aim the neck. He frozen as jagged teeth attacked, before crossing his arms protective of his neck, the creature teeth tearing through his flesh as if it had bitten air, Jaune screamed as the Grimm fangs sunk deeper into his right forearm. He shuddered at the pain as he clashed against the tree sure of a few broken ribs, the trunk snapped clean through before falling backwards,he legs close to failing as the Beowolf jaws near locking. The smell of iron hanging in the air.</p><p>Jaune's teeth clenched in agony and anger, grinding at the intensity as new life found his legs, he ran as fast as he could, the creature scrapped muscle of the bone, his arm almost lost function as he ran head first into a new tree trunk bedding the creature deep into the trunk, its teeth however never left the young arcs Beowolf moved harshly against the thick trunk of the tree, a loud creak resounded as the Grimm moved, adrenaline holding it in place before the snap the trunk caused their downfall. Jaune grunted, a stabbing sensation in his lower abdomen, a claw he thought as his eyes narrowed, his uninjured left rose and struck the point of injury with vicious intent, the collagen, if it even was that structures breaking after a few hits, the bone of his knuckles exposed the heavy air of the dead forest.</p><p>Jaune stared the beast in the eyes, furious before bringing his free hand against the creatures jaws, an attempt at forcefully pulling the jaws open, crimson flowing smoothly like a river in the process, he screamed snapping the jaw open, finally freeing his forearm from its clutches. Yet, it still stared ominous as its jaw hung loosely, growling as if nothing had changed. Jaune shuddered at the beast 'I...I'm alive' he thought, as rugged breaths left him, the river of crimson and the collagen? structures left in his lower abdomen drawing his attention.</p><p>He moved his right cautious, checking if movement was possible after the attack. It moved much to his relief, the unsteady shaking along with the slow flowing of crimson did not halt it's function, he was thankful as he moved to remove his yellow shirt, eager to stop the bleeding. As he did, his mind wondered. A thought crept into his mind or more so broke his feigned ignorance, it whispered 'What are you doing here?' it asked, rhetorical as it was he answered all the same, to save the child 'When you know that you don't have the power to save them?' It asked, mocking, yet he answered all the same as if practiced, he couldn't wait and watch as he knew they couldn't make it in time 'What Lies~' it scoffed, he shrugged unwilling to say otherwise 'We both know that you're only here for one reason' it spoke as Jaune continued,the bleeding stopped and his attention moved to the stab wound 'You just wanted to be a hero, to be remembered as being selfless and kind. You wanted it so badly that you were willing to give up anything, right~? Anything even yo-' "No...no'' he muttered to himself a weak denial, a silent curse to his treacherous mind followed, he wasn't that selfish...he wasn't, he thought as he moved the broken piece of bone, crimson began to flow as did his thoughts.</p><p>Vicious growls emanated from the deathly forest bringing chills down his spines. The noise, he thought, he forgot that they still have their senses, they do not just follow negativity. He shuddered, he had no choice. He closed his eyes tightly, as panic slowly enveloped him, his breathe close to ragged, a switch slowly forming his minds eye connecting to the emotion and swiftly he flicked his wrist. His breathe began to leave him calmly and eyes opened, no haste in the motion as he move the bone back in place, quickly he crouched, moving behind a new breathed a deep to his uneven breaths from the bout, his azure traveled the visible forest as growls drew near, he could not stay here. As he planned to moved a noise caught his ears, muffled sobs nearby, he paused as he listened for the area of the chocked sobs and slowly he moved towards the sound, the slow crunch of dead caused him to cringe as growls of the Grimm drawing ever close and he closed in on the sobbing, a piece of white cloth peaked out from behind a tree, he wished he could call out but he couldn't afford to. He moved around the trunk and the girl flinched, a scream close to escaping her before his right hand met her mouth, his free hand motioning her to stop, a growl further halting the scream.</p><p>A small tremor rippled through the area as a Grimm moved passed, the two dared not look nor move as it did, each step shook the ground and with each a silent plea echoed. The Grimm halted, it's stroll paused in questioning before it sniffed the air, the stench of rot sure to fill it's nasal cavity, he thought. A growl left the beast as it sniffed, the low rumble filled the air and structure seemed to follow, it growled loudly "S-Sa~" the air displaced as it echoed, the darkness seemingly growing. At that moment silence meant life, breaths a deadly need. A few seconds of an perceived eternity passed before the tremors began again growing fainter, the pale light of the shattered moon became a welcomed sight.</p><p>A shuddered breath left the girl and his slightly rushed ones steadied, a moment of relief, even if a short one. Slowly he removed his hand, his azure meeting the widened droopy crimson of the girl before he rose his hand in a shushing motion, for clarity if nothing else, the girl nodded slowly, long white strands bounced with each motion. The silence shattered victim to the chatter of her teeth, her skin a sickly pale white, she was terrified and/or cold, a testament to her time spent here "...Are you alright" he asked hesitant, the answer was obvious and if it had been Selene, sharp retorts would have followed. The girl, however, nodded slowly as words failed her, she brought her knees to her chest, the violent shake of her small frame a far cry from settling, her thin white dress and her bare dainty feet not helping the matter. He had to do something, he thought his gaze never leaving the pale girl "Hey, it's okay, you're safe. You got a nice new shield named Jaune Arc... So just take some deep breaths and focus on me. You're save" He said as an strained laugh escapes, the shaking girl oblivious to his words, terror heavy on her heart. He paused at the lack of response, his azure moved to meet her terror filled crimson and hesitant hands met her bare shoulders the thin straps but an after thought, her skin cold to the touch. He willed ignorance as whispers began, his focus the fear in her eyes "Hey, hey, look into my eyes" He said gently, his breaths a slow deep affair and hers followed, her vacant stare now at attention, his azure grounding her "S-so b-blue" she muttered, her voice almost inaudible "Yeah, like the sky right? you're under the blue sky so just breathe. You're okay, you're safe" he said, his breaths and hers in sync, her shaking not as violent.</p><p>As he breaths steadied and her shakes a mere shiver, he stared "...See, now what's your name?" he asked, a gentle smile or at least he hoped it was, smile graced his face despite his nausea, his head felt like a victim to a sledge hammer"S-Selma" she said as she broke eye contact, the whispers slowly fading "Selma...nice name. the name's Jaune, Jaune Arc, nice to me-" he began before a gruff roar shook the area and red glared at them a few strides away before it dashed towards them, the ground broken under the launch of the Beowolf. Eyes wide in terror, he scrambled to move, his arms clumsily wrapped around the girl he jumped out of the way, his right arm nicked as it barreled through a few thick trunks. They rolled, his body a shield for her as they stumbled to a stop, Jaune opened his eyes at the snap of dry wood, a tree dashed down towards them and a rushed roll by him their savior. The tree clashed with the ground thunderous, the impact echoed throughout the area as Jaune moved to stand his grasp on Selma loosened, they coughed the dust from the impact the cause. He waved vigorous, the dust around clearing enough for him to see as a sea of red glared. Swiftly, he lifted the girl in to a princess carry as his right shook at the weight, his breaths began to rush as he did, panic not far, the dead switch no longer in effect and no time to turn it back on, he gulped "C-close your eyes Selma" he whispered as the girl coughed, her eyes slowly moving towards the pack of Beowolves, quickly she obeyed.</p><p>The Grimm sprinted, more ferocious then he had ever seen, barreling at him at full force as he was barely in full stride. His eyes widened, terrified, he had to adjust. They draw close, jaws ready for his tendons. He jumped as the nearest chomped narrowly missing, his foot landed on its head before launching with power away from the pack. He landed roughly as jagged land tore skin, protecting the girl in arms successfully, he rose to his feet in no time running east, running home. The Beowolves growled in anger? before giving chase, shattering the ground in the process. Jaune continued, not daring to look back.</p><p>He ran in-between dead trees, a thunderous snap echoed as a Grimm crashed into another one. He continuing eastward in hoped of meeting the sun, a furious growl a complicating factor. The darkness hid it/them well, he had to listen. ''Behind!'' She shouted, her eyes still closed before a growl came from behind him, catching up quickly, he stopped turned swiftly with a roundhouse kick. The Beowolf dodged swift,before sinking teeth in tender tendons of his left leg ripping them asunder with ease, he screamed, bloodcurdling. Selma shook scared, her eyes involuntarily opened and red met crimson ''S-stop it!'' she shouted staring at the Grimm, it's jaw loosened before Jaune swung the beast against a tree with all his power, embedding it. He shuddered, he had no time to fix it. He continued, adrenaline and will driving him as a familiar roar shook the trees, a tremor cause a near fall. 'Not good!' he scream in his mind, the Grimm from earlier he thought as he ran. His thoughts came to a halt as he slammed against the trunks of a tree, the air inside their lungs knocked out. He struggled to breathe as he laid there, his blinked to steady his blurred vision, as it steadied his eyes rushed to spot Selma, she laid but at arms length from him, her shallow breaths an indication of her status. He moved to stand, his left screaming as weigh shifted on it, he moved against the tree, his right arm steady his balance. Jaune breathed, his gaze moving to find cause, a crater a few strides away with the glares of familiar red he knew only a Beowolf could produce at the center as black ash began rising. Something had used Beowolves as a projectile and caused said explosion, he thought as regained his bearings, a mighty roar permeated the area and his heart began assaulting his chest, slowly he turned his gaze to the source, a large glowing sphere of crimson glared. He paused, a pressure stopping his movements as he stare 'Move!' his mind screamed as the moved, the crunch of bone reached his ears, another attack coming 'MOve!' he shouted in his thought as the crunch continued, the soft grumbles of Selma now reached his ears to, his periphery focused on her 'MOVe!' he screamed in his mind as sweat rolled down his face, the snap of dead wood akin to the clock of a gun, it was going to attack "J-Jaune?" Selma asked as she moved to stand, he stood still as the Grimm moved, the crack of dry wood no more 'MOOVVVEEEE!' his being shout to his legs internally. He ran, a sharp pain shot up from his leg but he moved regardless, he tackled the girl with full force and lifted her, there was no time to be gentle. He ran as wood snapped sharp and a roar echoed, a loud boom permeated the forest and the wind turn gale force, they flew fast the trees approaching faster, he had no time to think and so he moved on impulse, his body moving to shield her and her crimson glow. And then darkness.</p><p>"Ja...Aun...Jaun...!" he heard in his dazed state, warmth slowly enveloping him, he blinked, the tiny frame of Selma filling his vision. She shook him in terror and worry, her voice now a buzz in his head 'Why... is she... screaming' he thought as she shook him before she fell back, he stared as she lifted her hand, thick liquid drops fell from her hand, her face twisting in pure terror 'Is...She... bleeding?' he thought as darkness tried taking him he moved to speak "R-ru-ru" he tried, his mouth full of something, the taste of metal filling his mouth as he faded a thought popped up 'Blood?'. He came to again at the behest of muffled growls, they approached slow, their gaze hungry for what he knew not. Small dainty feet filled his vision, a stuttered muffled voice shouted at them and a crimson glow followed, he tried again "S-Se-Sel...ma r-ru-run" he whispered, his head victim to a pounding ache, and darkness claimed him again. His mind ran fast as memories began flashing bright, his seventh birthday, Jeanne buying him dresses again, his parents smiling together, his parents arguing, his mom's departure, his promise with Jeanne, Sapphire's sick humor, Selene's dazed words, all his memories flooded his mind and confusion filled him 'Why?' he thought as light once again entered his eyes. He was being dragged, to where he knew not, Selma walking behind a slow trot, confusion lacing her face 'Who?' he thought as he was dragged, a dozen trees behind her exploding upwards at the entree of a Grimm before she turned around, the trees stopped midair and flew down faster, a black out taking him. He awoke midair, the ground fast approaching, he blinked as he fell before trajectory changed, he could not think as a pale white structure flew at him, a shout echoed and once again his trajectory change, the claw however tore into his eyes. He screamed a bloodcurdling one, yet it never meet his ears. He landed rough against the ground and truth revealed itself, he was going to die, he thought as his screams grew faint.</p><p>''M-move...him...'' he heard flashes as he drifts, he had... heard it before hadn't he...Selma...wait Selma? he strains to hear her only, the crunch of dead leaves and familiar roar that filled air interrupted''I...save...'' she said fracture as the popping continued a miasma filled air growing thicker after each one he strains holding on to his last bit of will ''He will...He...''her voice no longer as fractured as he fights, the fatigue slowly embracing him ''I...you'' he strained as warmth filled him he had to hear her as the popping stopped ''I...save...promise'' she said ''I... will heal you''he heard as he danced of into the darkness, the glow of crimson the last thing he saw.</p><p>'Sorry...everyone' he thought last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAANNNNNNND done so for those how continued reading after me epic fuck up what ya think of this chapter and such and yeah got nothing to say except<br/>I'm fucking done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yahallo  got nothing to say except a heads up I'll be posting infrequently cause of school so if there's a large amount of time between posts it's probably cause of that  but anyway on to the show</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Resolve</p><p>Battling for consciousness, bright white assaulted the brief flashes of the world he managed to see. Jaune blinked slowly, dazed, the hurried shouts not helping his pounding headache "H...SO...!" A deep voice shouted, yet only snippets he could hear, the ache grew nauseating, shut up he wanted to say but fatigue and nausea would have his bile come instead. It hurt, he thought as a burn permeated his eyes, a sharp ache throughout his body, it hurt. Cold metal met his chest and darkness began to encroach on his vision, far away whispers mixed with the hurried shouts of the world outside him, alluring were there calls and sinister intent forgotten, sleep now his only want.</p><p>"...Jaun-...you..." a voice called mixed with whispers, audible and somewhat clear but decisive it was not. A jolt of pain wrecked his body and agony dazed him, the darkness taking him deeper and the whispers louder than before "Sor...you..." The voice said as the world under him continued to moved, white walls obscured by moving bodies or was it moving walls by snippets he saw. The ache grew faint as he focused on the voice, familiarity on the outskirts of his mind "Fami...Lif...?" the voice asked timid, its words cut by shrieks of whisperers. He's body jerked violently, the world he knew forgotten and his consciousness overcome by darkness, agony was all he knew as connective tissue tore. Release, he called, the agony too much to bear and the whispers began again, incomprehensible yet he understood their want, their insidious want "OPEN~~~~" was what they whispered or what he understood. Jaune begged as his body tore, his soul cried "Stop it!" repeatedly, it's cries ringing of desperation as body and soul shared the burden of pain until it became wishes for death, such was the pain of Jaune Arc.</p><p>Glee filled their whispers and the meaning of them shifted, his ache slightly duller, and the word began to form, "SA-""J-JAUNE!" The voice shouted and familiarity struck the Arc hard, she called her voice as firm as she could manage. The pain stopped with her shout, the whispers all forgotten and his consciousness began to fade as he stared into the darkness once more, the glow of crimson orbs the only presence. He stared at the familiar odd crimson, forgotten was the voices it brought and the fear it struck in him, all there was was gratitude and relief as he faded "Thank you, Selma" he whispered.</p><p>Silence permeated the air between the woman and girl, the stench of worry hung heavy as the two wondered through the corridor, lost in thought. Saphron sighed as they trudged silently,the stench of flowers and sickness filled her nose or to simplify the stench of a hospital. It was a hospital, it didn't really surprise her, it was the same everywhere regardless of what Terra said. A small unconscious smile spread across her face as she thought of the accident prone woman, her eyes drawn to an onyx ring on her finger "Nice ring you got there" A voice called smoothly to the female Arc causing a jerk, her gift almost victim "Eh? Oh sorry, Selene didn't see you there" she said as she scratched her head, a awkward smile slipped naturally on to her face "...So I'm visible now? Yay~ " Selene said monotone, her face almost perfectly still discounting her arched brow. Right, this was Selene she was dealing with "That's not what I meant... I just thought of how all this kinda places smell the same" she said as she stared ahead, their destination almost in reach "It is a hospital so I don't know what'd you except, the smell of lavender or gore or puppies and kittens?" Selene asked "Gore, I meant that's the only thing that makes sense. That's part of the reason why I never liked hospital mu-and that was rhetorical wasn't it" she sighed at the girl's antics, the image of hunters from the Grimmlands struck her mind, her break-fest eager for return"You got without me telling, you have earned a slow clap" the branwen eyed girl said, her hands met in an inpressed manner "But, yeah the curse of your sensitive nose, can't imagine how it smells to you.I can get where you're coming from though, boarder towns are likely to be filled with the smell, even the clinic falls victim to it" she said, a grimace passing her forever still face impossibly.</p><p>Saphron smiled as emotion passed the normally stoic girl before it fell as if it had never been. The reason being the contents of the sentence and the troublesome face that it brought to her mind "Saphron? You okay?" came the worried call of the Usurian girl, she blinked, pausing as she realized she had been biting her lip "It's...nothi-" "It's about Jaune isn't it?" She cut in smoothly a small smile on her face " O-oi what's up with your face, I might get spoiled with luck if you continue with that..." she said, her words akin to whispers by the end "Again with that...Saphron, it's fine if you're worried about him and whether he...you know" she said "I do... his condition is what I'm worried about but to tell you the truth I don't know how I'd react if he became like them ..." she paused as her eyes drifted toward her gift, a collection of X-ray and Val comics and other comic and manga series "...I can't...I won't fail him like I did Dad" she said, her voice melancholic. Selene stood quiet, her eyes scrutinizing the female Arc before a negligeble frown graced her face "That's big sis for you" she said as a sigh left her "I wish your fiance all the luck in the world" she said as she rounded the corner, their destination a few steps away, the fact that they stopped coming to the forefront of Saphron's mind "Wait how'd you kno..." she begun as she followed before her voice died, speak of an ethereal and it shall appear as they say.</p><p>Familiar dark azure glanced up tiredly at the female Arc, an eyebrow arched in question, shoulder length-ed blonde and grey pulled into a ponytail pressed gently against the wall, large muscular arms crossed firmly over his flannel clothed chest "You're here... Dad" she said to the Arc patriarch as he sat next their destination, her words heavy "Of course I am" he said simply "Where else would I be?" he said, his head tilted in question " I didn't mean it like that... I'm glad you're here" she said with clinched teeth, a forced smile birthed on her face, memory the parent of the smile"...I-"he began reluctant, the creak of the door halted his words.</p><p>Silence filled the air between the three as they waited, the stage called for stoic resolve, anticipated horror soon to grace them or not"...A-ah Y-you must be family of the patient. I'm... doctor Fisser" he stuttered, his face growing paler as he spoke "...I'm Saphron Arc and this two are Nicholas Arc, my Dad and Selene Marcelle, my sister in law and we'd like to say thank you for your service" she said, an arched brow from the ever stoic girl was the only response from the two "Ah...it's ...no problem. It's my job after all." he paused after he spoke an unsteadiness permeated his being and unease, the hearts of the visitors "C-can...If I may could I...ask a question..." he paused, an unsteady smile taking his face as he waited for an answer, she nodded, her brow quirked in fearful curiosity "Has y-your brother's eyes...h-have they ever turned red" he asked "Huh?" she couldn't help but make an unintelligible sound at the question, confussion and unease flooded the faces of her companions too "I...guess not..." he said before turning back swiftly, she worried for his neck "...Sir, are you okay?" Selene asked, worry clear in her voice. Silence was her answer as the man stood unresponsive for a moment, his hand repeatedly clinching and loosening as he stood, his breaths rugged "Sir?" Selene called as she touched his shoulder gently, he turned back swiftly, brown met crimson before they drifted to gentle dark azure and slowly his breaths began to smooth "I'm...okay. It's just been a long day" he said before taking a deep breath, tension returned to the tree "M-Mr. Arc...Marcelle?" He began, the world seemed to slow as he spoke, images of horror linked firmly with the Grimmlands on the youngest Arc plagued her mind, her heart threatened creak in her rips at the thought "Is s-surprisingly... and fortunately uninjured, the worst of his condition was the Grimm poisoning which is a given. He was missing in the forest for two weeks...a miracle to put it lightly" he spoke, his words more certain as he went on, a slight tremor still present in his hands "Really? That's...a relief" Saphron sighed relieved as she spoke, the tension a distant memory as her legs shook, a threat to give out, she smiled naturally, he hadn't lost anything, she thought. Two subdued sighs told her she was not alone in her relieve "Are there any questions?" he asked as is eyes scanned thee three "No...thank you...for everything" the Arc patriarch said, his hand outstretched "No problem sir, as I said before it's my pleasure" He said with a natural smile, it was the most calm she had seen him. But, she had a feeling it had to do with the gentle smile that graced the face of her father, a smile she had not seen in years "..." she stared as elation was fought, her heart twisted with guilt.</p><p>"...Home" Jaune said as he stared at the humble abode, a feeling of relief flooded him as he does, the reason incongruous with his mind. He shook his head at lack of harmony akin to that of the battle of Freed as azure traced the the quant cottage in memory. The faded white of the stone wall brought a smile to the nostalgic Arc, faint scratching's of black on the sturdy white stone filled his mind with days long past "Ugh, let's not" he grunted as the image of a older blonde dress in hand sprinting like a mad ethereal brought shivers down his spine disregarding the small smile that graced his face "As incomprehensible as ever aren't you, Jeanne" he said as his eyes shone slightly as the name slide out as azure brushed over the thatched roof, brown straw reminding him of the spectacled Arc and her star filled eyes, the thatched roof her domain before... He shook his head, his eyes begun to burn slightly, the minimal pain an odd aside"Yo, baby bro. You're girl sleeping in your room~! looks awfully cold without a certain someone~!" a boisterous voice sang, his renegade thoughts halted as red crept up to his cheeks "Would you quit it with that?! she'd have me pegged before even considering it" he shouted, his voice matching the singings of the older Arc "Eh~ she's still into that huh? I so~ blame Sapphire and those books of her's " she said as she sighed, her posture slumped "But, is getting pegged so-" "Absolutely not, I'm not into that, sorry" he rejected swiftly "Uuuugghhhh, why you'll be getting a cute girl in return. I mean you-" "OKay, change of topic please!" he pleaded, her devious smirk signifying his lose in the non-existent battle, he hated when she did that "You're impossible" he said tiredly "It's the power of an older sibling, nothing like Jeanne or Amrin though" she said as she grinned brightly before sniffing the air, the brightness akin to the afterwards.</p><p>"But-"She paused as she scanned the surroundings, her smile laced with nostalgia as she does before it vanished, the broken chime the cause. He remembered that day as well, a day that could only be seen through bad tinted glasses, she shook her head, her azure focused again on the reason for the celebration "I know I said it plenty, that he said it plenty with teary, angry and expressions so overjoyed, it can't be caused just happiness and the smell of a barn of worry and anxiety. However, seriously, welcome back. I...I hope your... two week trip wasn't that... bad" she said as a sombre smile, he paused as phantom pain coursed his left arm as memory he wished to avoid flooded his mind. Silently, he grasped his left, a smile birthed on his face "M-minus the air sickness, all was good" he answered as the pain grew from his words "T-thinking about it got me sick so..." he paused, his azure expectant of his sister as she stood in from of thei...his 100 year off home as she stood still, eyes glued to him in doubtful frustration before she moved, reluctance emanating. He rushed passed as the ache grew, his teeth crushed the smooth flesh of his lips for relief "Jaune" he paused as her voice reached him, a motherly softness was all that could describe it "I think... I think she would have been a nice to met but... I think it's best you let it go, Jaune" she said, her sombre smile still stagnant on her face, telling of a emotion he knew to well "..." he continued into the house, his lips sealed shut as he strengthened his walls and moved swiftly away. Far from sadness, from regret, from... resignation.</p><p>'Why' he thought as his continued his track, his breaths shortened and the pains spread, 'Why' he thought as shaky hands floundered with the handle, desperate his attempts grew before it gave way. The fresh cold met his face in a rush as the faucet ran, his overheated body cooled somewhat by the touch of water, azure tracing his shaky hands as breaths left ragged. He was a mess, a complete one and it filled him with fear, the primal fear of the unknown. He tried to remember, the elusive two weeks that passed in a blink of the eye, his only memories of the night he met her but, that night wasn't the reason for his shivers "Why?" Jaune asked, his question lost in the air, his voice fragile as a new born baby "...S-Selma...Why m-me?" he asked, the only response was silence "It burns" he said, as he lifted his head, his azure now a deep crimson, a dull glow emanated. He stared at the odd crimson as the burn continued, his stare focused on the the oddity as iris and pupil blended as crimson and black faded into the other and the abyss of the center boundless, it's silent darkness threatening to swallow all whole, a promise of unending blackness on the other side,  his breaths all the more ragged. " ''S-save m-me'' " he repeated, her voice fearful as she asked, his mind scrambled for when. When had she asked, why did she ask him, what was the context and why did he know the Selma he knew was...and when had he...</p><p>He shook his head as he moved to dry his face, the burn almost gone "I..." he began as he moved out of the bathroom ' she was real she had to be' he thought as his mind wonders the Grimmlands rescue unit and their words on the matter "There was no signs a girl named Selma ever existing" he shook before a sturdy frame the reason for his pause "You want to send your old man toppling over, a few hundred year to early, boy" Nicholas said, his completely deadpan "I-It was an accident, I'm not Jeanne, dad" Jaune said as he stared at the patri-Arc...he did not just pull an Nova, her spectacled influence spreads regardless of her presence, a scary thought "Yeah, I would have been in the wall if that was the case, they grow up so fast, just wish she'd sleep a little more" he said as their eye travel to a human shaped dent in the wall "Yeah, we should get her to sleep more often" Jaune said sombre, his trembling hands refusing commands to still "I gotta go wake up Selene, her dad's probably back and I rather not go through that whole song and dance" he said as stood, his track to his destination slow "Jaune..." the call brought a stop to the young Arc's strut, his mind sighed regretful, of course he would notice "Yes?" he answered "Want to have a short talk with your old man, it's been...forever since we had one" Nicholas said as he scratched the back of his head, unease permeated his being. He wanted to decline, to refuse to hand that reached out as he knew he didn't need it, he was fine, he turned "..." and silence his only retort to the offer as dark azure stared nostalgic, a warm softness in them, a far cry from the dead one he had grown accustomed to "The roof?" two simple was held his reply and understanding flooded the older Arc.</p><p>"We really should fix that" Jaune said as he stared at the broken chimney, his hand running through the brown straw in wonder, he always wondered it held up even after the many year after it's construction "It's a memento, something I'd rather not forget or there might be another hole in the house" Nicholas as he sat down next to the youngest Arc "And it's also reminder of our creed-" "-An Arc never goes back on their word" he ended his father's statement, his eyes dancing through the starry sky, a sky that he shared with legends, with people far greater then he will ever be, he spoke those words akin to chains "An impossible burden, huh?" he asked, his words finished his son's thoughts in turn, silence was the response "I can't blame you for thinking that, as people, it's almost impossible to keep every promise you make, isn't it? I know this all too well" he said, dark azure filled with regret before it disappeared with a blink of his eyes...again huh? "Ah...sorry, almost..." "It's fine, at least you realized" Jaune said, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms cradled his head in retreat, silence again permeated the air between them, patience painted the face of the patriarch as he waited "Why?" he asked "Why do we do it? Make that promise?" he asked quietly, his arms tightened "Why?" he parroted before a gentle smile graced his face.</p><p>"Cause it's a challenge" Nicholas said simply.</p><p>"What?" Jaune asked, confused "A challenge to keep it, to fight those that wants you to break it, to fight the you who is too weak to keep, to show the world that you won't compromise in the face of it's unfeeling rage. It's a show of strength, of virtue, of resolve" he smiled, a bright smile as dark azure met the stunned azure "And...that's just how I see it" he finished with a simple shrug, indignation rose upon the young Arc's face "I was wondering why it was so different" he muttered as he sighed, his memories from when he first asked to blame "Your view changes as you grow up, I just decided to make the creed fit my view" he said, a small smile rose on the young Arc's face as he listened, the stubbornness reminiscent of times long past.</p><p>"That's why, I think you should go to Vale city" he said, a note of finality in his voice "W-What?!" Jaune screeched, his indignation from before returned, why would he...Saphron "Who does she think she is! After what she and everyone else did, after leaving us?!" he shouted, indignation now gave way to anger. How could she have the gall after she left when he needed her the most, when Dad needed her, When Jeanne did. He glared hurtful to his father "A-And why are yo-" "Do be mistaken, Jaune, she may have brought it up but Jeanne and I, we were talking about it for a long time" he said, his voice as stern as he could manage, the small shake almost unnoticed "...What?" he whispered, his voice hollow of any emotion.</p><p>"I know you blame them for leaving us, for not doing anything, for breaking this house but I'm sure you realized the truth..." he said as Jaune stood quiet, his lip victim to his teeth again "...that I was to blame" he said, his face twisted with grief. He knew, how could he not, with the begging, the shouting, the ultimatums, the alcohol "And thanks to you two, too you and Jeanne that I was...able to start my way to redemption but..." he paused, a small smile as he stared down to the small town of his birth "I can't have you two taking care of me before of that age yet, I can't convince Jeanne otherwise but you" "I'm not going" he said , his voice forcing finality "I'm...no longer a kid, you can't decide for me" he said "That's not what I'm doing" Nicholas said, a sigh left him at the other Arc before he shook his head "Then what are you doing? This is my choice and I'm not going" he said as he seethed "Trying to convince you before you become like me" he declared, a shock repelled through the young Arc, his retort delayed by the repeated opening and closing of his mouth "W-What are you talking abou" "I Saw your shaking earlier and that smile it was far from that goofy one you normally have" he said as he stood up "Do you think no one noticed?" he questioned with slight mocking "..." he moved to speak, to retort, to rebuke but words failed him, as he knew that it was an absolute truth "Don't underestimate the power of cherished people, especially that of a parent" he said as a he smirked before his gruff hand found the young's shoulder, his smile now gentle.</p><p>"Then, w;hy?" Jaune asked, the reason lost to him "Cause I know the power of getting the right help and Vale has some of the best" Nicholas said "But my... my promise" he tried again, the only other memory from the two weeks that survived, his promise, his word, their creed "Even if an Arc never goes back on their word, that does mean I have to fulfil your promise, I have my own and I'll do all I can to keep it" he stated simply, his son at a lose for what say, what cruelty "But she..begged" he gave his final try as his heart, the wall of fragile strength crumbling "And you did all you could. You don't have to be hero" he said as the last of the foundation crumbled, a hero...even now even after his failures he..."Okay...I go" He said tiredly, his ever present hope to be that her hero diminished. His resolve insufficient</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah this chapter is quite heavy for reasons I don't know(I have a flair for the dramatic) so It might be to much especially if countered with the other chapters cause it's the same in tone I think but I hope it isn't to much of a turn off and I'll use the new writer excuse to gain some leeway also I'm pretty much feeling my way around so some concepts might be dropped. But anyway do you like the story, do you think this is too much, do you think it's a pile of unedited trash(The unedited part is true) tell me all you thoughts or don't your choice</p><p>I am fucking Done</p><p>(Reading optional)</p><p>Glossary: the vowels are constant in most case ( will special if otherwise with O)</p><p>Dandre : Hero in Usurian</p><p>Terva : Akin to Damnit but much closer to god fucking damnit</p><p>Vea: God of Protection in Vintravism</p><p>Farlin: Otherwise known as the lair of the fall maiden</p><p>The battle of Freed(O): A battle that took at the town of Freed in the nation of Iyor(An island nation off the coast of Anima) where slavers and Faunus were cornered in the town by a horde of Grimm, many slavers and Faunus dying due to their refusal to work together. This is generally believed</p><p>Amun shards: Crystals of dust responsible for the protection of a large majority of humanity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where the heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Where the heart is</p><p>Blonde locks danced with wind as the young Arc stared out at the town, azure filled with nostalgia. He paused as his azure swept the town in somber nostalgia, memories of times long past resurging as his hands ran through the soft cotton of his grey Pumpkin Pete t-shirt. He remembered the small stone cobbled roads that ran through the town and the one too many times his face met it, Selene wouldn't let him forget. He remembered his various failed attempts to hide away from his sisters in the alleys, the reasons so trivial now. He remembered how they played make by the river bed, the place where dreams were founded. He remembered the triumphant returns of the hunters and the stories that came with it, the hopeless fire ignited here. This place held memories of lifetimes, held the legacy of the Arc's, held his most precious memories and gave birth to his conviction, his hopeless fire... He-</p><p>"Dear Dandre, Could you please come down, your absence makes my heart burn with worry!" Selene shouted, her face drawn into a sweet smile, her grey hair tied into a cute little ponytail, too sweet he would say. He paused and stared before he shook his head "Okay, I get it! Just stop doing... that!" he shouted back as he stood dusting off his black jeans, a shudder passing, the satisfying crunch of straw under his sneakers a distraction "Hmm~!Could you please clarify? What exactly has this gorgeous me done to displease you after I expressed, my~, heartfelt~...worry~?" she sang softly as she dropped a duffel bag, her denim jacket ruffled exposing her light pink crop top, her long shapely legs cover only a dark blue pair of jean short , a heavy thud accompanied it. He shuddered "Would you quit it please, my heart can only take so much, I'll come down just please stop!" he shouted as his suppressed a shiver, was it him or was she right next to him when she said those last words "Good boy~ Now you know not to make me take the hunter's share of the work" she said with sweet smile before drawing her usual deadpan...Damnit this was the tenth time! He sighed before he moved to his...former room window, his eyes scanned the spacious room, empty space which held years of memory, embarrassing, happy, sad, heartbreaking, this room held those memories like a treasure chest regardless of what laid in it. He jumped inside, the window wide open from his little detour, as he landed his eye swept the room once more his azure caught by shredded paper as it clung to the wall.</p><p>It was a poster or what remains of one that read "A Grimm's worse nightmare" in a font that could only be described as electric, a man stood triumphantly on top of a Grimm with a grin of confidence, his eyes however missing. Jaune stared, azure fixed on the torn poster, an incongruity heavy within him 'I...I really don't know when to give up do I?' he thought as he rose his hand, the knowledge of his limited reach burned into his stubborn mind, he reach hesitant before he dropped his hand 'It's time to grow up, Jaune. It's time' he thought as as he moved towards the door, his eyes lingering on the poster before his exit, his mind however refused to let go.</p><p>He moved swiftly through the home, in avoidance of nostalgia, his heart rebelled with with every step, his battle a monotonous one. After a few more minutes spent reminiscing, he finally made to the door, his heart at last compliant as he swept through whatever was in his field of vision, a somber smile graced his face once more before he left "Jaune" "Kiddo" two calls interrupted his exit as he turn to the kitchen his smile growing more somber as he stared at the two, the odd sight them having breakfast together, his smile warmed a bit "You heading already? Don't your favorite sandwich?" She asked, hurt the only way to describe her tone, her flinched before he moved speak "I-" "Come on, Saphron! Let the boy have a little alone time with his lady friend, he might not see her again" Nicholas said with a teasing smile, causing the youngest Arc in the room to gear for his usual denial before he froze the end of the sentence struck like a Goliath Grimm, the silence cause a frown "Hey, I d-" "LEts leave that as it is! Well, get going, don't want to keep the lady waiting now do we?" Saphron said, a rushed smile clear on her face, Jaune paused for a second before he shook his head and forced a smile "Right, see you later" he said as began to exit "Jaune?" a soft call came as his foot was out the door "Don't... Make sure to call sometime?" she corrected as she shone her motherly smile "Of course, we're family" he said as he smiled back as he exited never seeing the faces of worry.</p><p>"You done with your little farewell, cause if make me wait any long..." he smiled somberly at the waiting Usurian girl, her deadpan shifting slightly as she cut herself off "...You made peace with faster then I or anyone really expected" she said, her tone a rare touch soft as she spoke "I was bound to move away someday, it's just sooner then I expected. But you know things don't go the way you want in life sometimes and I have to relearn to except it someday... so I thought why not today" he said as he stared off into the distance, his eyes unwilling to meet hers "That's...not what your talking about is it?" she whispered softly, her words never reaching they're supposed target "Wha-" "Never mind, we already wasted a lot of time. Now, let this Angelic Selene give you a day to remember" she said as a smirk danced across her face before she dragged him off, her free arm occupied with the duffel bag. Wait this couldn't be...</p><p>"Wha-!" he shouted as liquid ice engulfed him, his arms rushed flipping motions as he rushed to the top, his lungs crying for air. With a grand reemergence from the depths he took deep breathes, his hands busy with wiping off the blinding water "What the hell, Selene! It freaki-!"he started before a grand splash interrupted, water entered his mouth causing a him to choke at little. He blinked, wary as momentary peace was held his as his eyes scanned the area, at the bank her sandals and jacket laid forget along with the duffel bag she continued to carry before his eyes scanned the water around him as he moved back the shallow side of the river, the water at chest length as his feet found solid ground. He listened carefully as he scanned the water, the late afternoon sun not helping, she couldn't stay for longer under and so the ancient battle began for one last time, the battle of water tag.</p><p>'It's been more or less,18 seconds since point of entre, Selene's time left under is likely 42 seconds, moving up the bank will give her less ways to attack, move up slowly' he thought as he began his ascent, his count down continued firm. 36,35,34... His and ears wide open as he moved the up, the entire being tense, away all he was up against the fresh water shark or was it the elusive shark? He thought before a ripple east of him emerged.22.21,20... He paused his mind working fast, bail or not was the question he sought before realization hit him, the ripple had been to close to the bank, her movements would be plain to see, he thought as he resolved himself to continue 'What if she's using your overthinking to get quick breaths, you might be loosing the chance' it said and doubt began to follow as it always did, he froze, his plan in question as he stared at the spot, his decision pending. He though and thought and thought, his mind calling for decision but could not decide, his being asking, both answers valid, he thought and thought and thought 'What if she hurt her leg, what she's drowning what if she is...'he thought , his mind lost in a spiral of indecision, spiraling deeper and deeper until long white strands-</p><p>"Always the overthinker, huh?" she whispered as she wrapped her hands gently around him "Seriously, could you stop giving me more things to worry about, you'll end up giving me grey hair" she said as she squeezed tighter, his mind freed from the thought loop before he turned and embraced her tightly, his head buried into her modest chest, afraid of letting go "...Huh?" she let out a confused sound, before she felt his shaking, she paused unsure of what to do, reaching for his back before "A-are you o-okay?" he mutter as his legs began to shake, as if afraid that all this wasn't real, she stopped her eyes filled with sadness, she smiled somberly "Yeah, I'm okay, Selene Marcelle will always be okay, you can count on that" she whispered as she began to stroke his hair softly. He began tremble before his legs gave out as sending them both towards the ground whispering "You're okay, you're okay" repeatedly his grip never loosening, she didn't mind as she continued stroking his hair. She smile before her crimson drifted to the duffel bag 'Should he...' she thought as she stared back at the trembling Arc unable to tell whether he cried or not. She shook her head 'I'll let him decided' he thought as the late afternoon graced them, a moment of peace on the stage of life.</p><p>Silence filled the air between the two, embarrassment plain in one of the two as they walked the cobbled road, the destination inches closer with ever step. Jaune seethed in embarrassment as memories of the incident had filled his head, he had no clue what he was thinking only the he cried himself to sleep and woke up head resting on her thighs. Weirdly enough she hadn't even tried to tease him about it, had he really been that out of sorts? Worse still was the fact that he had ruin the farewell tour with that, he would forever be guilt of ruining that special tour, she even went out of her way. With that he resolved himself as he began his operation: Cease the day...again. Okay, he wasn't the best at naming operations but neither was Admiral Garfun Msed with operation: take back Vacuoan land back from the Grimm or TBVBG but it still was a success...mostly but never mind, it was time to begin operation: CTDA.</p><p>He turned his gaze his companion, ready to commence before his eyes were caught by her face. Grey damp strands clung to her face as few droplets rolled down her pale flushed cheeks, her pump pink lips set in a firm frown akin to her normal frown but more...pronounced, her diamond crimson eyes accented with her long leashes squinted in concentration, she was lost in thought, a battle of some sort played on the field that was her mind. For a second he paused his mind stuck in a trance as he took in ever part of her face with fascination akin to a toddler first experiences. His heart skipped a beat for a second before he shook his head, a flush overcoming his face, had he-"Like what ya see?" Selene muttered, a smirk plain on her face "You...you saw...?" he muttered, hopeful for a denial "That is the question, did I see you lingering gaze on my lips or that fascinated look as you stared into my eyes or or how your playing with my hair right now" he said, her smirk growing before it took it's shape as a grin, her hair he had... He moved to see his right hand as it unconscious twirled grey locks around his finger, he flinched and removed his hand as if he touched hot iron. He flushed hard, his gaze anywhere but her "Wanna try?" "Huh?" he sounded, unable to comprehend what he just heard "I said wanna try making us a...thing y'know..." she end with a whisper, he paused his thoughts spiraling as he heard that question, had he heard it right, was he seeing right, had he stumbled to an alternative universe, he though and thought and thought, the answer nowhere in sight.</p><p>He stood silent for a couple of seconds before a sigh left her "Don't leave a girl in silence, you might have given me a heart attack" she said, his mind grounded again realization eminent "Wait, you-" "You're smart, Jaune. Sometimes too smart so let one of the idiots give you some advice, you don't have to follow it but it works for me. Make a choice, there's no point worrying about the outcome until it happened, there's no knowing completely that it's the right choice, you have to make a choice and then you can deal with consequences of said choice. There is no prefect decision, correct decision or a Vea blessed decision, there only what you think is right and if you can't trust your thoughts what you feel is right. So what's your decision or should I say answer, I'm a big girl so Either way I'll be fine" she said as she finished, a patient smile on her face. He paused and stared a flush burning his cheeks as he thought and thought and thought until...</p><p>The soft whistle of bullheads filled the air, the few transport bullheads whistled stagnant as few would travel to or from this far south of the kingdom. The older Marcelle stood his dress shirt clad arm partially cross, his glasses glared white from reflected sunrays as he moved them back into position, he never knew how he did "So.." the doctor began his eyes hidden behind the white glare. Jaune tensed needlessly in his sit on the bench, the beginning the following conversation began with a promise to fulfill his quota for awkward today, well this and... "Where's Mrs. Arc, I was sure she'd be with you" he said with a smile as he moved his hand into the pockets of his khakis, his dress shoes clacked against the as he approached Jaune sitting besides him , cutting the train of thought of the young Arc "Oh Selene she had business to do at the baggage check...wait I already told you it's not like that..." he said, the lack of luster in his response caused the doctor to quark a brow.</p><p>"Oh? I feel like there's no as much oomph in your denial, a lien for your thought?" he said gently as he spoke in his usual soft spoken tone, unease melting from the simple question, his aura too calming "It's..." he paused his denial as the older man deadpanned all too similar to Selene, well he was he father "It's...two friends of mine" he began, "...Continue" he encouraged, his diamond shaped brown however glowed with disbelief at the mention of two friends "Right, so these two have been friend since toddlers and been there for each other through thick and thin but as they grew up, feelings began to grow between the two but neither wanted to admit it. And surprise surprise as one of them is about to move away the feelings start coming to the surface, he asked me what should he do, should he pursue a relationship over long distance or should he let it go and continue on with his new life..." he spoke with his eyes glued to the ground forcing his azure to meet with the calming brown "So..." he begun "...What should he do?" he asked the man, his eyes filled with turmoil. Silence permeated the air between them for a couple of minutes before "Well, this quite the situation you...your friend is in" he said as he removed his glasses and began to wipe them meticulously as Jaune waited anxiously "Then my only piece of advice to that is...where is his heart in it and once he can determine that, can he standby it" he said measured, patiently waiting the boy to understand "...Huh?" he asked confused as he stared at the man, his azure asking for elaboration.</p><p>"It means what it means at least figuratively" he spoke again, announcing his intention, he seethed frustrated for a second before it clicked "You want me to figure it out myself?" Jaune asked the man as he scrutinized the meaning for some hidden message, a heart chuckle was all that was given for his efforts, frustrating him further "My, have my riddles in the past caused this? If so I truly am sorry" he said as he put his glasses back on his smile fueling the annoyance one Jaune felt "Well I will have to go, my AA meeting will has already begun and I guessing you go soon too, don't forget to visit" he said before he began to move disappearing over the horizon, Jaune gave a wave to the departing man before checking the time on his scroll "30 minutes, huh" he muttered before he slumped back into the bench, his mind wondering . He sat still as he pondered over the advice he received, his mind still lingering over the possibility of hidden meanings.</p><p>"I am sick and tired of carrying this thing" she said as she approached the duffel still in hand, his eyes lingered on her legs as she donned the hoodie akin to a dress, the skirt barely visible from under the end of the hoodie, 'Adorable' he thought as he stared in awe "Well, if you're done getting staring at this angelic girl could we move, can't take the weight of this anymore" she grumbled as she stood in front of him, her flushed cheeks telling a different story "S-sorry, b-but I offered to carry it like ten times on the way here and kept saying no, so who's to blame" he said as he stood, his hand moving to grab it, this time resistance was moot as he took it, her arms cries answered "So mean, it's my gift to you so of course I'd carry it" she whined as she stretched, her arms sighing with relief "Then don't complain ever ten seconds, it's like you're tempting me" he said as they began to walk "It's not my fault you're so damn chivalrous" she responded and so they continued as if nothing happened. They bickered and laughed and reminisced with lingering touches and stares that stayed a little too long interspersed, they talked and talked, time a mere memory, the world an illusion the two the only things that existed.</p><p>They smile warmly before "JAUNE ARC, PLEASE MOVE TO BULLHEAD 456, DEPARTURE WILL BE IN 2 MINUTES" the illusion broke and the world only the two knew gone, reality's cruel hand the perpetrator. Swiftly they move towards the platform, silence heavy as frustration filled the two, they time cut before it had even been. Angry, sadness, loss and regret filled them as they stood the seconds ticking by and soon regret would double, slowly each looked for words to break the silence unwilling to let the be a sad whimper, though the struggle continued "Hey..." one said, neither sure who did but relief had flood "A-almost lost m-myself there but yeah so... you're going and uh I really...I r-really" she paused to calm herself, the attempts were moot, hesitant he touched her cheek to ease her much like she did for him earlier, she held with a soft yet firm touch as if to hold it in place and took a breath before she began again "W-wow that was...lame, really hate how messed up I was there so please forget but I guess this is gonna be the first time in forever since I can't just g-go to your house and annoy you, and now you're gonna be off somewhere worrying me with your savior's complex" she said smiling as she lowered his hand, her grip however never loosening. He paused his rebuff dying in his throat.</p><p>"But, if it wasn't for that then we wouldn't have so I can't hate too much. You're gonna be in Vale city, a place with so many people walking up and down everyday from every walk of life you'll make new friends, gain new memories and maybe you'd want to stay forever but...but don't you dare ever forget about Visurma" she said with a demanding glare, one only a Visurma women could produce, he etched into his brain, eyes he'd never forget "Don't forget our Saturday's sneaking out ceremonies, don't forget our Friday's playing water tag, don't forget about me talking care of your injury after those asshole where done, don't forget about me and our endless bickering, don't forget forget annoying old Selene and how you brought her out of her shell. Don't forget...don't forget me" Selene said passionately, her eyes locked on his as she waited for the words that would surely bind him, the words that he call into question, the words that promised the impossible, he froze his mouth movements akin to a goldfish before his focus came back, his azure locked on crimson, slender trembling hands around his, her stared and stared before "I...promise and an Arc goes back on his word" he said with a smile, her face filled with relief, a smile brighter then the sun grace her face.</p><p>"DEPARTURE IN ONE MINUTE" the intercom resounded and a smile graced both of their face "That was more then five minute" he said "Daddy probably called in a favor, his gonna tease me endlessly about this" she sighed "Okay so all that's left is your gift, now I know your eager and all but I want you to wait until takeoff when you're on the bullhead got it" she explained as if speaking to a five year old "Yeah yeah, it's a gift from you so I'll take g-oww!" He spoke as he threw in the a couple of times misssing the catch the last time "Oh my Vea, will you be okay on your own?" she said as she massaged her temple "I-it was an accident won't happen again" he said as he seethed, as if metal had fell onto him "W-well I'm off" he said as he limped over towards the entrance of the bullhead "Hey, hold up a second" "Yea-?" he turned to her before he was yacked down, softness and warmth along with a bit of pain filled his mouth, clung of the teeth the reason for the pain, swiftly the pain was forgotten so goosebumps dotted his skin as his melted shut, his hands finding the small of her back, his sense of self melting and primal desire overtaking with the only want to explore her mouth until they couldn't breathe, his mission aborted half way through as she withdrew "N-now go and make some other girl fall for you, if you don't I gonna have you all to myself when I get there" she said with a smirk, her flushed cheek offsetting the usual effect.</p><p>The next few moments were a blur as he reluctantly moved from her towards his sit the duffel bag firm on his lap, he blinked finally regaining his senses as he slowly as he opened the duffel bag, takeoff. Slowly as he moved through the clothes in search for his gift, his hands stopped as it met a cool firm surface, he froze his mind racing had she... as he moved the clothes his azure traced the familiar metal at the bottom of the bag, a metal he wished to hold and call his since forever, Crocea Mors. He trembled as he ran his finger along the shield and sword combo turned sheath and sword combo, he gulped his eyes watery before he found a note reading "Dear Tall, blond and scraggly or alternatively my tall idiot</p><p>You know me well enough to know that I suck just as hard (And no, no pun intended) when it comes to writing my feels out as I am when I have to talk about (with anyone but...ugh you) so I'll just address three times. First, no, I did not steal it I just asked Jeanne for it, two, what you do with it is up to you, you have no obligation to me to try again after your...time away and three since I know you as well as I do all I can say it, don't die but it's so you'll make it through somehow</p><p>so goodbye until I get there...no see ya later Dandre"</p><p>He froze as tear rolled down his eyes, his mind in a frenzy as he thought and thought and thought before he quickly looked out the window looking at her as she grew smaller and they eyes met and frantically they waved, they words useless, they actions mostly unseen but they message understood "Thank you" they said as they waves none could see the other however they knew they were still looking.</p><p>Rain fell merciless as two children sat quietly in the playroom, well more so one was sitting as the on the ground, bruised. The girl moved slowly her yellow dress growing muddied, hesitantly picking at the downed boy before he woke up "Oww!" he screams as the pain came rushing back as curled up his shirt and shorts filled with mud , flinching the girl moved back crimson scanning before she approaching him her first aid kit still firm in her hands "C-can you stand, you should move out the ran" she asked timid, before she saw the boy try to stand his arms giving out, hesitant she moved to help him out the rain. As she picked him up she hissed, the bruises from the stones still there, she seethed before moving the boy under the Jungle Jim, he whimpered all the way.</p><p>As she sat him down she moved to his arm a dilute ice dust cloth in hand, he hissed before with relief as she continued, this was the least she could do "A-are you okay?" he asked as his eyes filled with tears linger on her arms, she paused confused "Y-yeah thanks to you" she said as her eyes drop to the ground "How could I not, it's hunter boy's job to-oww!" "S-sorry" she as she moved more careful, he seethed as silently as he could before "You...have red eyes!" he shouted excited causing her too flinch, bracing herself "T-that's so cool, can you shoot lasers out of the-Oww?!" he asked, causing more confusion from the girl "You...don't hate them" she asked softly as she stared "Y-yeah, they are pretty like ruby's and are red like lasers" he said as began to make laser sounds, she stared shocked before she began giggling "Why are boys so stupid" she said, laughing as he began to pout "Why are girls so mean" he said as moved to sit back, flinching in pain at his bruise covered back, she stopped seeing this "My name's Selene and you are" she asked as the rain began to let up in hopes to distract from the pain, he smiled as he began...</p><p>"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT VALE CITY, ALL PASSENGERS FOR THIS STOP MAY NOW EXIT" the intercom announced jerking awake the sleeping Arc. Sluggishly he moved to grab it stuff before he trudged off the plane, Crocea Mors doubly secured even his hazed state made worse the glare of the sun "JAUNE~! OVER HERE~!" come the ear breaks screech in the cocktail of shitty way to begin the morning "I'm not even that far away, Nova, no need to screech" he said as trudged over grumbling, the crowd sparse due to early morning hours "Can't I be happy, bemused, excited, my baby bro has finally come to the center of the kingdom, Vale City!" Nova shouted as she moved her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she turned left of her "Isn't that right, bestie?!" "Nova, please it's still too early for this" she said her crimson eyes drawn into a glare "You still mad I dragged you away from your dea-" "Not another words" the women said as he glare strengthens, Jaune stared silent at the antics of Nova, he still remembered the ever studious one... where did she go, he thought as bickering continued "Oh I almost forgot, Ald wanna introduce yourself " Nova said before a sigh left the women, clearly given up on Nova's nickname sense, she once called him sister fucker, which cause a lot of misunderstandings in Middle school, a lot "What did I tell about that nickname...whatever, sorry what's your name again?" she asked, causing his a bit of confusion, she must be Mistral "The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" he smiled his best smile "I'm sure they do will I'm Emerald Sustrai, hope we can get along" she said, a soft smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And done, guess who's back, back again the psycho's back tell a friend (I Know my profile has psycho misspell but fuck it, you know i meant) so after millennia away I reappear with a five thousandish works long chapter, this show how much i missed writing but I'm here to stay and I will be uploading more frequently but not consistently so expect chapters everyday for a week before i disappear for like a week cause it's December and i just finish highschool so celebrations on until i get my marks also regarding this chapter I feel like it's too dense with emotional stuff, so if it's too much say so cause I'll probably overdo it again next time but anyway</p><p>I'm fucking done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vale city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Vale city</p><p>"Come on ya slow fuckers, we got a city to see~!" Came the shout of the oddly foul mouthed Arc, her lab coat fluttering in the wind as she moved ahead exposing her simply light blue figure hugging dress. She bounced in place as her grey high tops absorbed the impact, her excited energy nostalgic " Well we would have been gone earlier if someone hadn't decide to stop for a quick "snack break" " Emerald snorted as she responded, a tired sigh escaping her "That was a needed break" "We just had breakfast 20 minutes ago!" she shouted as the young Arc trudged behind the two bickering women, his face stuck in tired annoyance similar to the green haired girl. He stared curiously at the seething girl, the battle's result plain as she began pouting before looking away, her arms folded against her torso, a black vest covering it, lime Capri pants covering her legs, a light green hoodie tied around her waist as white sneakers met the ground with a light touch.</p><p>He paused, before he shook his head as he continued his walk into the growing crowds, the morning rush drawing his attention as he walked, taking a small sip from the bitter elixir of life, the lack of sweeteners his own begrudging choice. Azure swept the increasingly bustling street, taken by the hard light holograms attached to the street lights, the chatter filled street akin to a open market, it was slightly uncanny. Vehicles lined bumper to bumper as morning traffic slowed to crawl, envy sure to be dense as the soft whistle of domestic bullheads ran overhead, comfort and convenience married, likely to hold CEO's, royalty and the top one percent, a symbol of status as obvious as the sun in the sky. He azure moved swiftly to the buildings, the stores and people falling out of view as quick as they came the soft white walls and arched marble window panes now filled his eyes. He paused, eyes scrutinizing each window blocked with iron bars, ensuring the safety of the masses he pondered before his eyes were taken by towering behemoth of a building. He could only see the outline, the glare of the raising and distance not allowing him but all the structure iconic nonetheless.</p><p>Slowly, his azure was flooded with wonder as imagination took hold, he could see the towering structure of marble, windows dotting the body, the neon green clock face ticking forward silently. He could hear the grunts of mock battles and excited cheers as the students move passed the pillar of the school. He could feel the heat passionate energy of every the students as they walk towards class filled with the will to protect, he could feel it all as he stared at the majesty of the tower, his awe childlike before a sigh escaped him, his mind spiraling downwards 'Still can remember those stories' he thought, tired patient azure filling his mind, her descriptions shaping his imagination, he-"You coming? Rather not have to deal with miss nutcase if you disappear, town is pretty~ big" Emerald said before her brow arched in question, her eyes catching the remnants of the spiral, a swift shake of his head destroying the remainder.</p><p>He paused for a second as he looked around, somewhat familiar stores filling his vision, his feet stagnant...he got that lost in that "Uh-" "You coming or not? Don't got all day, y'know" she said, a deadpan forming on her face, disinterest plain. He coughed embarrassed, his hand finding the back of his head naturally before he followed his eyes still scanning the humongous city of Vale "First time?" she asked as he caught up, his eyes directed to the ball of energy calling for attention as they approached, refusing to be lost in the crowd "Uh, no. It's just been a really long time since, it somehow seems even bigger now" he said, an awe filled smile on his face, she snorted amused "Well, yeah things always change. That's life's one constant...well that and death" she said simply, he paused, a sweat drop rolling down his temple "Isn't that a bit too pessimistic?" he asked "I guess, I'd say more realistic cause y'know a sleeping man is a Grimm's dinner after all" she said, her gaze firm in it's belief "...Yeah, you're...you're right" he spoke softly, his mind churning internally, silence now permeating the air neither willing to break i-"The fuck took you two so long, gossiping about yours truly?!" and so the silence was broken, mock hurt plain on her face as her ponytail drooped akin to a dog's tail, he smiled, one half of the chaotic duo would never change "Wow~ That much trust huh? Then, no cupcakes for you" "It was a joke, I'm not that paranoid...maybe!" "Nee nee nee ne!" "Being a kid now are we?!" And so the bickering began. He paused, his eyes sweeping the city once more, lingering on the Beacon for a second too long as chattering and bickering filled the air, he smiled 'This won't be so bad' he thought "OH! Almost forgot. Now awkward boy and bitter girl without further ado welcome to Nova's personal tour! Injury is not liable to the company" she said as she rushed the ending as he began to sweat profusely. He hoped it wasn't...</p><p>"And for our last stop. Welcome to Summer bay, most famous for the 8th Summer maiden, Amrin Carth's battle against the legendary ethereal, the Leviathan. Right before you is what is said to be the place that she stood valiant against the beast that threatened to ravage the entirety of the Kingdom, her life unfortunately lost in the battle" Nova said, her tone professional. He gasped, his azure filled with stars "No way?! The Summer bay! I'd only ever seen pictures but the stories. The Valean peasant revolt lead by the 11th, the revolt against the tyrant that was the 32nd and the alleged birth of the 1st according to legend formed the very bay! No wonder this is left for las...s-sorry I got carried away again" he said, an awkward laugh escaping him as he scratched the back of his head, a tint of red coloring his cheeks " You weren't really joking when you said he is a real history nerd" Emerald said, in response his cheeks brightened "Uh, it's no that bad...is it?" he asked, his gaze dropped to the ground, his hand finding the back of head naturally, a chuckle was the response "Never said it was, just not the way I'd like to spend my day. It's nice seeing someone be so passionate about something so take it in stride" she said as a smile graced her face, he stared silently before smiling brightly "Thanks Emerald, I'll remember that" he stated, his azure meeting her crimson somewhat firmly, his confidence a bit better.</p><p>"Now if you're done with your little flirting, how's the tour from the number one tour guide in Vale city...well one part of the number one, but that's beside the point how was it, hmm?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around them, a smug smile on her face, in response to the jab, a snort and a deadpan was all she received. He shook his head in mock disappointment, a smile dancing on his face "Honestly at first I thought you'd take me se-" "How was it?" she cut him off, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, Visurma women" Honestly, I absolutely love the tour, thanks Nova" he said as he smile "Ehee~ Praise me more, moar~" she sang as a floaty smile graced her face...she always did love compliment, he wondered how Nebula dealt with it...Wait "Now that we're done here how about we-" "Get! I mean get a bite to eat, aren't you hungry? You definitely are with all this walking! I know Emerald and I'll get some food so stay here" she said as if sped up, the reluctant dark skinned girl pulled with as the older Arc rushed away. Standing silently, he stared sweat dropping "Well...that was a thing" he said as he sighed, a smile taking from on his face as he scanned the bay while he adjusting his duffel bag, truly this deserved it's title as birthplace of legends. He stood taking a deep breath before to turning back to where the 8th last stood, the western most part of the city, he was curious, what would it feel like...to stand were legends once stood. He jumped in shock for a second, a presence now in place of the legendary spot, his want disregarded. A shiver travelled up his spine, his eyes burning with...want? A want to be...</p><p>"Oh? No hello? No greeting? It's disheartening to have my presence ignored as if I am but a child to a Leviathan. Truly hurtful, please be most conscious on how yo decided to treat others" the man in the cloak said as he stood with his back facing the young Arc, the high pitched rasp filling him with unease. Jaune breathed deep, an attempt to steady his nerves "R-really? Sorry, didn't notice you were there. How about we start again, my name is Jaune Arc...Nice to meet you" he said, a forced smile on his face, his mind remembering his mother's words but his soul screaming to run, he froze indecision again keeping him still "My, my, are you perhaps afraid? Though it does hurt my heart, I can't say it's unwarranted. You wish to stand here didn't you? Well as a sign of good faith, I shall move" he said as he turn to stare at the young arc, the lower profile of his face plain his eyes however hidden along a white braid that hung out of the hood.</p><p>Jaune stood, a internal struggle taking place, he thought and thought and thought, the offer seemingly innocuous but...his eyes burned, a thick liquid rolling down his cheeks meticulously, his heart a thundering drum. The man tilted, a small frown before a smile came on his face "...I see, it seems that I cannot be trusted. A shame, I'm sure we could have been at least amicable, I always seem to have that affect on new blood. Well, I shall be going, the heart wishes leave" he said as he walked, a meticulous strut, the legs of the Arc frozen. With each step the world swirled, a sickening churning took hold as the man approached slow, a manic grin on his face. With each step, the malicious whispers called as pain wrecked his body, his screams refusing to escape. With each step, his heart pounded against his chest, it function in overdrive, the presence sure to do the same to an ethereal. He stood frozen as the man stopped, sick yellow gazed deep into crimson, those eyes promising misery "Before I go, I will give one piece of advice Jaune, don't met the eyes of humanity with those crimson for too long or...I'll let you find out. Well grow strong little one...the blood of the weak, the heart does not desire" he said as he wiped the liquid of, black coloring pale skin, his other hand stoking the scorpion faunus tail around his neck, dreadful acid churning vigorous in the young Arc as he noticed, a brief thought wonder through his mind. However, Jaune stood frozen as realization hit, his crimson burning as his vision distorted, fear filling him as his eyes drifted shut, the man's presence now retreating, though unease remained the same, the swift darkness more terrifying than every before.</p><p>He opened them as quick as he could, his body tense ready to run "-so stay here" she said as she if sped up, the reluctant dark skinned girl pulled with as the older Arc rushed away, never seeing the haunted eyes of the younger Arc. He stood tense for a few more seconds, his breath held as he scanned the surroundings, his crimson burning as he stared, paranoia to blame. He looked and looked and looked before finally he breathed, his lungs desperate for air as relief flood his body. Silently he dropped to his knees as he breathed, a thud accompanying him. Vigorously, he breathed, his breaths laced with greed for oxygen. He grunted as he clenched his fist, grass and dirt firm in his hand as he began to shudder the reality of the situation hit, he stared at the spot, he thought 'What the hell just happened'.</p><p>"Welcome home!" Came the enthusiastic shout of a few people, his eyes blinded for a second "Aww~! Look at how much you've grown, you're now a full grown man...y'know it's like was only yesterday when I gave birth to you and now my little boy is all grown up and oh so tall" cooed the elder women dressed in a simple white shirt and light pink ankle length skirt , dirt blonde done into a braid that hung over her shoulder. She smiled sweetly as she stared at the picture, a squeal of delight leaving her "Though you're still my little adorable clumsy boy~, I can still remember when-" "Okay, okay. I missed you too and Id Like to enjoy before you kill me with embarrassment" he interrupted after she sang as she adjusted her glass, his cheeks bright pink as he did "Huh~ I didn't even start with the story" she spoke as she tilted her head in question, a sigh leaving him "You can't blame us for using the truck loads of embarrassment that you brought on yourself to tease ya, at least let us reveal in this after the years of torment you put us through" came the sound voice of the Arc closest t him in age, Sapphire, a smirk plain on her face "I was 2! I can't be blamed for that!" he shouted as the slightly older Arc teased, exasperation mounting "Baby's aren't free from guilt, they are simply monsters made to tear away your sanity" she retort in a matter of fact manner, a sigh escaping him before he stared, exasperation growing "You say that but I don't ever see you chase the kids that flock to you away" he said "They aren't flies unfortunately so there isn't much I can do, the bodies would be hard to get rid of" "Did you-" "It was a joke but yeah I can't really do anything...seriously why do they like so much." she muttered dejected after she cut him off, crawling to the corner to sulk. Poor her.</p><p>"Jaune..." a voice sounded from the back, the tired drool enough of a signifier as he turn to the lounge "...Where's the missus, didn't bring her with you?" Nebula said with a tired smirk as she laid collapsed on the couch clad in only a bathrobe...seriously they should stop "She's in Visurma and how 'bout get some sleep before trying your usual shots" he said " As Jeanne said "sleep is for the weak" and I'm sick not ti..." she trailed off before so it seem before snoring, a sigh escapes him for the millionth time, before a smile, he really missed this "Sapphire can you take Nebula to her room" Isabelle said as she stared at the youngest Arc, a sad smile on her face "Huh? Bu-" "Now" she said in finality, slowly Sapphire stood before heading to the sleeping Arc, grumbled all the while as she did. With the clack of a door closing silence filled the corridor and for the first time he took in the house. As he passed the narrow corridor after the entrance, he stared at the lounge, spacious enough to fit ten. White walls and brown couches filled his vision, the walls covered with paintings and photos of everyone along some miscellaneous pictures sat framed atop small carboards that sat next to the couches. The picture ranged from Jeanne and Sapphire to Dad and him, he smile somber before taking in more of the room, the northern wall only ornament was a large mirror below it was a large Hard light screen TV that sat atop a stylish TV carboard. The floor furnished with a black and white carpet in the center of the room , a small glass coffee table in the middle of it.</p><p>He stare a second longer, his eyes last picking up the staircase and the open plan kitchen before he smiled " It really is beautiful" he said, his azure meeting light blue "Yeah isn't it~ Though it took a while to get everything together, but I can say I'm really~ proud of this place" she responded before a look of realization crossed her face "Oh sit down, I'll make some tea. It's been so long since I spoke to you so you and me are gonna talk lots until we both fall asleep" she said, her face, a determined scowl, finality was what it met to convey "Yes, Mom. Though you don't need to make it a command" he said, a sheepish smile on his face "Really?I am so loved, so loved I tell you" she said as fake cried, he shook his head grinning at his Mom's antics "Alright, I'll go drop of the last of luggage while you're busy with the tea...uh sorry where's my room" he asked, his arm heavy with the duffel bag. A look of realization "Upstairs, first door on the right" she replied and so he began to move to his room "...Jaune?" she called, her floaty happy go lucky tone gone, a note of sadness now plain "Yes, Mom?" he responded, unease plain in his heart and conflict in his mind on his mind as he refused to turn, everything he withheld threatened to spill if he did as he knew what she wanted to ask. So, he spoke with his back turned to her, guilt plain, he refused still. Silently, he waited as he thought and thought and thought, as his mind began to spiral as gold and red filled, his hand trembling before "Welcome to Vale, hope you love it as much as me" she said with a patient smile as he looked at her "...I will, thanks" he replied, the message clear. He walked up, relief flooding, though his mind could not forget the guilt and his hand still trembled, he clenched his fist, a small smile gracing his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Done Done Done~ here's a new update, not much to say but merry Christmas eve or whatever you celebrate and stay safe, just realized this chapter is a lot more horror-eques than I thought it's be but eh I'm only working with vague ideas so bare with me if they don't have the best execution but until next time</p><p>I fucking done</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy fuck that took a looooong fucking time but I glad I finished it. So what do you guys think is it a steaming pile of shit or a relatively good story? Hope you enjoyed it cause goddamn this took time, imagine I'm the type to type one letter at a time though writing this upped my level but anyway I am off, oh and sorry for the grammatical errors in advance</p><p>I am done</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>